Saving Rose
by Adrian Ivashkov111
Summary: Set During Frostbite: Adrian convinces Rose to go out to Dinner with him in Spokane. before they go in for dinner they get caught by strigoi they take rose and changed her now rose is a Strigoi. Dimitri and Adrian team up how will they save rose
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter 1: the Beginning **

I was lying in bed waiting for lissa to get back from her Royal dinner with Christian; i was so bored i considered going to bug Eddie and Mason but after what happened i decided it was better to stay away. So i decided to paint my toe nails i went over to my dresser and grabbed a deep purple my second favourite colour (first being red). After i was finished i was sitting there letting them dry when there was a knock at the door.

"crap" i said to myself my toe nails weren't dry yet and if i walked to the door i would ruin them; so i just sat there till they went away, well that's what i planned but i guess they weren't going to leave because there was another knock and it was louder. I got pissed and yelled

"If walking over to answer the do ruins my nails your dead" i opened my door and standing there was Adrian Ivashkov with a big white box in his hand

"Hi how can i help you" i said in my nice voice

"Hello there little Dhampire, i came by to give you this and ask if you wanted to go to dinner with me in Spokane tonight" i was about to tell him that i don't date older men (well i don't date anyone but one certain older man) but he cut me off

"It's not a Date well if you want it to be it could be" he winked "but i would just like to get to know you" well i was thinking to myself why not what's the worst that could happen.

"Okay that would be nice" he smiled a big sincere smile that for some reason made my knees weak

"Okay i will come and get you at 6" he started to walk away "Oh yea i got this for you the restaurant has a dress code and i didn't know if you brought and dresses so i got you this one and a pair of shoes don't worry i talked to Vasilissa and she told me your dress and shoe size" then he smiled and left

"Uh thank you" I yelled after him

Six was about 4 hours away so i had enough time to get ready so i plugged in all of Lissa's curling irons and flat irons and opened the box.

The dress was beautiful it was a dark red and strapless it was tight but it has a piece of flowing material hanging down from the front and the shoes they were Christian Louboutin black leather with red peep hole pumps and they are the exactly the shoes i showed lissa the other she offered to get them for me but i refused feeling bad when lissa buys me stuff.

3 and half hours later i was ready and lissa was lying on her bed

"Wow Rose you look amazing Adrian has some good style" i gave her the look i knew she helped him pick them out. But what puzzled me was how she knew Adrian so well did she just meet him or has she known him for a long time

"So Liss when did you and Adrian meet" she looked dup from the beauty magazine and smiled

"I have known him since we were like 2 his mom and my mom were really good friends but i haven't seen him since we were 10 and haven't seen Danielle since my family died"

"Ohhhh" i was just about to say something else when someone knocked at the door, lissa jumped off the bed and answered the door

Adrian walked in wearing a black suit with a burgundy colour silk shirt with a black tie and shiny black dress shoes his hair was messy but it looked like it was supposed to be like that

"Well little Dhampire don't you look beautiful" i blushed which scared me because i never blush

"Well you don't look to bad yourself" i covered my blush with a witty comment in true Rose Hathaway fashion.

"We better hurry our reservation is for 7 and we still have to drive there"

"One second let me grab my purse" i was about to run then he grabbed my hand

"You won't need it little Dhampire trust me" i nodded my head and we left.

When we got to the garage i was amazed he car running waiting for us was a brand new black Lamborghini Aventador but what should i expect he was a elite Royal Moroi the Queens nephew.

We got in the car and started driving out

"Aren't there any more guardians coming?"

"Nope i don't have a guardian" that shocked me someone like him should have at least 2 guardians

"Why don't you have a Guardian" he shrugged "Simple I don't want one" he smirked thinking he was funny we'll see how funny it is when one of us gets killed or turned but i didn't say anything.

When we got to the restaurant the valet took the car into parking out of the corner of my eye i saw someone watching us and when she noticed i saw her she ran away faster than humanly possible my pulse started racing and all i could think was Strigoi.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter what do you guys think? **

**I have had this story idea in my head for a long time and never got around to putting it up.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :D **

**R&R **

**Adrian Ivashkov111 **


	2. Chapter 2

I told Adrian to head inside while i checked something. I walked into the ally beside the restaurant, i was looking around i didn't see anything i was about to turn around but something grabbed my shoulders i realized it was the strigoi, but before i could do anything they bit me, after about a minute i was about to pass out i could feel the strigoi put its wrist to my mouth, the next thing I knew everything was black.

**Adrian's P.O.V **

After i agreed to go inside i quietly followed rose, she was looking around there was nothing there i wasn't sure what she was looking for but she didn't seem to find it so she was about to turn and leave then a female strigoi grabbed he from behind and bit her, drank her, then fed her blood. Before i unfroze from shock she had picked up rose and ran. I started freaking out so i grabbed my phone and dialed the number lissa gave me in case something happened tonight.

"Guardian Belikov" said the guardian in a heavy Russian accent

"Hello guardian Belikov, I'm Adrian Ivashkov. I brought Rose out for dinner with me tonight and we ahh.. well to make a long story short, Rose just got turned Strigoi, and I'm freaking out because it's all my fault" at this point i had tears streaming down my face

"Okay Lord Ivashkov we will be right there go inside the restaurant stay there and do not leave" then he hung up.

I made my way into the restaurant freaking out inside

**Rose P.O.V**

I opened my eyes, everything was so clear, i started looking around, when two people walked in one moroi and one strigoi.

"Hello Rosemarie, my name is Raynah Zeklose I am the one who awakened you and i have appointed you general officer of my army"

"Well thank you Lady Zeklose"

"Please Rose we are strigoi we do not use moroi meaningless titles"

"Alright Raynah is it alright if i get something to drink i am very thirsty" she smiles at me and pushed the moroi to me

"Here drink this" with that she walked out of the room.

I looked down at the moroi that held pleading eyes

"So who are you?"

"Xavier Dashkov" he said trembling

"Oh a Dashkov are we, so you are related to victor" i smiled evilly "This should be fun" i muttered as i viciously bit into his neck.

**7 months later Lissa's P.O.V**

"Okay so the plan is dimitri goes in and searches the warehouse, when all the other strigoi are dead Adrian and Chris go in, Christian distracts rose with his fire and dimitri grabs hold of her then Adrian uses the spirit charmed stake and stakes her" i sighed it was a good plan i just wished there was some was i could help, but the others told me i was helping by staying safe, rose would never forgive herself if she hurt me or one of the other strigoi did, so i had to stay at court because i was queen.

After everyone left i went to lie down, i was worried sick if anyone gets hurt it will be too much with all the spirit darkness and the stress of being queen if anyone dies i might just go insane.

**Rose's P.O.V**

The past seven months of my "Life" have been amazing i am now the leader of what used to be Raynah's army we were hiding in a warehouse a couple miles from court getting ready to attack, we were all going over the battle plans when a bunch of guardian's knock all the doors down they were everywhere, no way to escape probably over 400 of them, soon my army was dead and i saw fire circling around my head, I started freaking out, i felt some strong arms wrap around me

"NOW!" someone yelled and the next thing i new there was a stake lodged into my chest.

There was a huge flash of gold light, all of a sudden the wrath of all the horrid things i have done this past seven months came rushing back to me, and the guilt was too much i must have fallen to the ground because i was sitting on Adrian's lap i was crying and so was he.

He was whispering in my ear

"We finally got you back little Dhampire, I finally did something right for once in my life" i looked up at his intense green eyes

"Thank you so much" i whispered before i feel asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrian's P.O.V**

I was watching her sleep. The guardians had taken her to the hospital after we had arrived at court. She looked like an angel brought to me from the heavens, then she started to moan and a few seconds later she started thrashing around. I was trying to hold her down when she let out a blood curdling scream and that's when i knew that Rose wasn't going to be okay it was going to take a lot of love and care to fix her, and that's something i am willing to do. She started calming down and went back into a peaceful sleep, so i sat back down into the chair beside her bed and waited till she woke up.

Three hours later she started to stir, she opened her eyes, and I noticed they were now a honey gold instead of the mahogany brown they used to be. She was looking around when she realized she didn't know where she was she sat straight up, then she noticed me there and released a long breath and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me Adrian" she whispered as she was getting out of bed, then she came and hugged me.

"It was no problem my little dhampire, i would do anything to keep you safe" I said muffled by her hair. I know what you're thinking the great lord Adrian Ivashkov showing his soft side, hell must have frozen over, but i really would do anything for rose I am almost 100% sure I'm in love with her. I know she probably isn't ready for a relationship yet but I'm willing to wait, and during that time i will help with whatever she needs.

My mental babble was disrupted when Lissa, Dimitri, and Christian walked into the room.

"Rose, oh my goodness I am soo happy you are okay, we missed you so much" lissa blubbered as tears streamed down her face.

"Yeah Liss it's good to be back, i missed you too" she whispered shyly.

"Roza it's great to see you back here again, I missed you. Maybe in a little bit we can start training again" Belikov said with the biggest smile i have ever seen on his face before, which i will admit made me a little jealous.

"Uh yeah maybe" she said a bit louder this time sounding more confident but for some reason i could feel the shyness and uncomfortable feelings she felt.

"Guys maybe you should give Rose a little space she just changed back and things must be very disorienting, and lissa, Dimitri I need to talk to you guys for a minute outside, Christian stay here with Rose" they nodded, Lissa and Dimitri walking out the door and Christian sitting on the chair i just was, I turned to Rose and smiled at her.

"I will be right back" she nodded and smiled at me, i hugged he and turned around to follow Liss and Belikov out" you see the reason i can tell Roses emotions is because we are bonded from when i turned he back, oh and another fact rose is not a dhampire she is a moroi now no one but me knows they all think the changes in her are from being a strigoi the only reason i know is because i looked at her aura, it no longer has the darkness it's now a rich purple with gold flecks in it which makes me think she has spirit as her element.

I left the room and went into an empty conference room where Dimitri and Liss were waiting for me.

"Hi Adrian what is it you need to tell us" Liss asked sweetly

"Well when i was sitting next to Rose while she was sleeping i figured a few things out, I am bonded to Rose"

"Wait, wouldn't Rose be bonded to you?" i smiled knowing that would be one of her questions

"Well if you would let me finish i would answer your question, No I'm bonded to Rose because she is now a moroi and she has specialized in Spirit and... something else I'm not too sure what it is" Lissa gasped and Belikov looked emotionless like always, then his face contorted with anger.  
>"If this is some kind of joke Ivashkov, I don't find it funny and i don't think Vasilissa will either" Liss nodded in agreement.<p>

"You guys seriously think I'm joking, well I'm not so if you don't mind I am going to take Rose to the feeders" I turned around and left.

When i got back to the hospital, i went into Roses room to find a site that made my jaw drop.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was crying on Christian's shoulder and he was comforting her, she also had a strange gold glow around her but it wasn't her aura I could see that as well, so I decided to look into her head.

"_What's going on with me why do I feel like something's leaking maybe it's my emotions wait that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard good thing I didn't say that out loud. I love Christian so much he's like a brother to me. Adrian on the other hand…. There is definitely something there and I would love to find out what it is, but first I need to get my problems in order, start training with Dimitri become a guardian again, hmm maybe Adrian's guardian"_

That's when I stopped listening I was feeling very happy right now my little Dhampire has feelings for me and I also realized another thing, Rose has very scattered thoughts.

I sat down in the chair next to Chris.

"Hey Little Dhampire how are you doing?" I said softly

"I'm good I guess, but I'm getting out of here today and I have no where to go" she said with tears in her eyes

"Oh don't worry you can come stay with me at my apartment" I offered, and I really hope she says yes.

"Okay, thank you Adrian"

Later that day Rose was released from the hospital and we were going to my apartment.

"Thank you for saving me Adrian, I know I already said it but I think you deserve a lot more then a simple apology, you have no idea what I did while I was a strigoi the feeling of killing people, Moroi, it goes against every fibre of my being, It was ingrained into my brain that I was made to protect the Moroi, my entire life was spent training to protect them, then all of a sudden all I want to do was kill them, drink their blood. Adrian I was planning to come kill lissa my best friend, and the Moroi Queen it didn't matter that she is practically my sister all I wanted was to kill the Queen and be the most powerful" I hug her and put my head on top of hers and she buries her head in my neck

"I will probably never know what you have been through rose, but all I have to say is don't give up, be strong everything will get better I promise" she looked up at me

"Really"

"Really, really" She giggled and let me go

"You really know how to make a person feel better don't you" I grinned

"I'd like to think so" the rest of the way to my apartment we talked about random things, it was the most fun I have had in a long time.

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I have been super busy lately, I know that's no excuse but I have decided I am making small chapters for each story and the two with the most reviews I am keeping and the rest I'm deleting and saving for when the other stories are finished. **

**AdrianIvashkov111**


End file.
